JE VEUX TOI!
by lucy-sama14
Summary: fic de sena x hiruma en 5chapitres genre:YAOI resume: dans cette histoire sena vas vous renconter comment hiruma et lui il sont devenue en couple PS: dessoler pour les fautes


salut tout le monde! :) me revoici pour la 2fic de sena x hiruma si la 1 vous avez plus j'espere qu'elle vous plaira la nouvelle

après comme dab les personnages son pas a moi

bonne lecture!

"JE VEUX TOI!"

Enchanter! Moi ses sena kobayakawa. Je suis au lycée Deimon mais j'ai jamais voulu etre a se lycée. Que se lycée est mal vue par tout le monde, la bas il a que des racailles. Sa me fait peur juste dans parler... Avec une boule au ventre.

Mais j'en est mare d'etre dans se lycée il a que des racailles sa me fait peur...et...et des larme couler sur mes joue.

AH! NON, je vais pas pleuré en hurlent. Devant le lycée Deimon. Alors je suis rentre et mais cours on commencer.

A midi leur du repas, je me suis fait harceler pour de l'argent:

De...Dessoler! j'ai pas d'argents aujourd'hui!

Et le chef du groupe s'aproche de moi et il me prend par ma taille:

Comment sa ta pas d'argents mon petit?

De!...Dessoler !Je trembler de peur avec les yeux fermer.

avec sa grande main il remonte ma tète vert lui il se penche vert mon oreille. Et il me sort

"je veux toi!"...

To be continue

"JE VEUX TOI!" CHAPITRE:2

Après les cours.

Je suis rentré! Maman tes la? Maman!? Il faut croire que non. Alors je suis aller prendre une douche et je me suis coucher sur mon lit. Ah oui! Ses vrais vous vous demandez quesqu'il ses passer apres que ma dit "je veux toi" bes ses simple je les pousser et je suis partie. Apres j'ai fini les cours et jesuis vite rentre cher moi. Voila se qu'il ses passer. Bon retour nom dans l histoire maintenant que vous avez.

Alors je me suis coucher sur mon lit et je repensser a se qu'il ses passer. Mon cœur commencer a batre de plus en plus fort quand je pensser a

J'ai envie de connaitre ton nom , pourquoi tu ma dit sa "je veux toi"? HIEN?! non mais sérieux je parle seul maintenant . Et je me suis en dormie..

LE lendemain aux lycée Deimon:

OUF! Sauver j'ai pue faire ma journées trenquille sens avoir les racailles sur mon dos mais en sortant du lycée. Il avez quelqu'un deriere mon dos et d'un seul coup une main se posse sur ma bouche et la!

Cetter il se penche vert mon oreille et il dit:

Chute crie pas en me mordent l'oreille

AIE! me touche pas pervers!

pervers! moi pervers?

Oui toi! je les regarder en levant la tète, il ma sourie. J'ai commencer a rougir et ma embraser sur la bouche on ses échanger de la salive.

M'appelle pas appelle moi Hiruma.

O...OK! hiruma-kun alors lache moi et arrete de m'harcelet pour de l'argent

hiruma sourie. J'ai même eu des frissons au dos l'argent? mais de l'argents je m'en fouter cetter juste pour te voir. En me caressent la joue. Je les encore repousser et je suis partie mais il ma ratraper...

To be continue

"JE VEUX TOI!" CHAPITRE:3

Atend! sena. Il me tira vert lui et il m'embrasa de force.

Mh!... A-Arrete! hiruma-kun STOP! comme il me serre tres fort contre lui je pouvez entendre son cœur batre. Il était chaud.

D'un seul coup mon cœur ses mis a batre comme hier soir.

Sena je veux toi que toi ton corps, tes cheveux, tes yeux tout de toi.

HIEN?! tout moi? Mais...pourquoi?

parceque je t 'aime, et avec ses main il remonter ma tète. On se regarder yeux a yeux et d'un seule coup je suis devenue tout rouge mon cœur bater a font. Sens que je remarque il m'avez embrasser 2 fois mais a la 3 fois je les repousser encore et encore une fois

De!...Dessoler hiruma-kun je...je partage pas les même sentiment que... que toi. En vrais oui je l'aimer aussi mais... j'ai peur d'etre en couple...

hiruma choquer il sourie je comprener pas il dever etre triste comme j ai refuser ses avence. Bes non!

hiruma me prend par la taille et avec l autre main il remonter ma tète,et ile me sort:

Alors pourquoi quand je tes dit je t'aime tu a rougie et ton cœur batter fort comme si tu m'aime avec un sourire de joie! Moi avec les gros yeux

NON! pa... pa... pas du tout ses qu...hiruma posa son doigt sur mes lèvre.

chute sena je sais que tu m'aime sa se voit sur ton visage. Avec un sourire hiruma me dit:

"Pour feter sa je te donne un rendez-vous avec moi.

HIEN?! UN... UN DENDRZ-VOUS?!...

to be continue

"JE VEUX TOI!"CHAPITRE:4

A force de rester devant le lycée a parler de nos sentiment la nuit est tomber.

Hien!? UN RENDEZ-VOUS?!

oui un rendez-vous tes sours ou quoi en me tirent les oreilles

non non! je suis pas sour mais lache mon oreilles tu me fait mal

Hehehe! je te t'aquine et il ma pris son sont bras.

Je te prend samedi soir

mais... même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase hiruma ma bien rouler une pelle sa langue était chaude.

A demain soir et il part pour rentrer cher lui mais il ses retourner ma regarder avec un sourire en me disent "je t'aime"...

SAMEDI SOIR

Ou lalala! ses l'heure du rendez-vous j'ai peur j'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir mais je pense

qu'il faut mieux que je sort que sinon lundi a Deimon hiruma-kun me tura (façon de parler)avec la moitier d'un sourire.

Hahahaha!...J'ai la boul au ventre en soufflent

SENA!

Mh! oui maman?

il a ton ami, descent il ta t'en pour votre soirée

Oh... oui j'arrive! je suis descendue et oui hiruma était la. (il était beau dans sa tenue de racailles)

Salut! on i vas?

heu...oui oui on i vas

Et le rendez-vous commenca:

on a manger au restaurent et se pervers! il me fesser du pied non mais sérieux . mais sa me gener pas pour tout vous dire. Apres cette cinema et le filme cette du "foot americain" on ses assie et on a commencer a regarder le filme quand. Soudain il ma prid la main et on est rester comme comme il fesser noir personnes pouver voir alors il m'embrasa, roulage de pelle tout se qu'il font un couple quoi. quoi?! comme un couple?! mais quesque je dit moi on est pas en couple sa fesser rire hiruma-kun quand je commencer a rougire.

1heure 20 passe: fin du filme on marcher dans quelque rue ensemble main dans la main

hi...hiruma-kun de...de gens peuves no...nous voir!

il a personne et on continue a marcher jusqu'à cher moi. Quand j'aller rentrer cher moi. Se hiruma-kun me porta:

Et!a quoi tu joue?!

On vas passer la nuit ensemble.

HIEN?!...

to be continue

"JE VEUX TOI!"CHAPITRE:5

2 heure du matin:

hiruma-kun me porter toujours il refuser de me posser au sol et quand onarriver devant l'hotel. Je commencer a avoir peur de se qu'il va se passer. Hiruma-kun demanda la chambre qu'il aver reserver 2 etage chambre 15.

On arriver dans la chambre:

elle belle la chambre.

temps mieux. Il a mis ses mains autour de mon cou en me disant:

maintenant ses l'heure de mon repas.

GLOUS! co...comment sa?

avec un sourie: Bes ta compris mon cœur et il detacher le haut dema chemise en me lechant le cou en me poussant sur le lit.

Il ses nourie de moi toute la fin de la nuit ses en se moment même que j'ai sue que je l'aimer depuis le debut:

Hiruma-kun je t'aime aussi!

avec un sourire doux moi aussi je t'aime...

Voila! moi sena kobayakawa vous a fait comment hiruma et moi est devunu en couple :)

Mon ange t'arrive!

oui! mon demon...

FIN

voici ma 2 fic j'espere qu'elle vous a plus l'histoire de sena maintenant vous a fait comment ils se sont rencontrer ses vrait qu'elle était longue quand meme 5chapitre j ai fait fore je pensse ^^ sinon pour une 3fic de sena x hiruma je sais pas mais je vais en faire 1 avec tsuna x hibari

et si vous etez fane de mais fic je vous invite a me suivre sur mon blog= sur mon blog je mais de tout du yaoi et les mangas sauf les yuri ^^

A la prochaine pour une 3 fic :)


End file.
